Statistical information has long been compiled in the game of golf referable to the likelihood of completing a game or hole with a certain number of swings. However with these statistics the ball position at the start of the hole or game is well defined always the same. The game of golf presents unique challenges to anyone trying to quickly in real time predict the odds of success of a particular golf swing or swings due to the game been played over a large geographical area with ball position difficult to plot. Any plotting mechanism must also face conservative organizers, players, golf course owners and viewers resistant to any change in playing conditions. Swing success information can gainfully be used by various persons such as sports commentators or gambling market makers.